Omega
Omega This Red Hypergiant's name is Omega and it's the largest star in the universe and it formed 16,000 years ago from a nebula 1,000,000 times the size of it is now and it was a Blue Hypergiant only 2,000 years ago,a White Hypergiant 1,500 years ago, a Yellow Hypergiant 1,000 years ago, and a Orange Hypergiant only 500 years ago,it has 2 planets orbiting it. This star will go hypernova in 116 billion years and when it does all of it's 2 planets will get incinerated in an instant, it's core is 125 times the diameter of the Sun. It will burn every element in it's Universe before going Hypernova in 116 billion years. Omega's Data *Distance from the centre of it's home Galaxy: 16,000 light years *Radius (Equatorial): 34,500,000,000,000 miles (55,522,368,199,916 kilometers) *Diameter (Equatorial): 69,000,000,000,000 miles (111,044,736,399,832 kilometers) *Circumference (Equatorial): 216,769,893,097,695 miles (348,857,328,093,526 kilometers) *Velocity around centre: 634 mi/s (1,020 km/s) *Revolution period: 144,000,000 years *Density (Water = 1): 1.409 *Surface Gravity, (Earth = 1): 500,003 *Absolute Magnitude: -34.0 *Escape Velocity: 34,381 mi/s (55,331 km/s) *Surface Temperature: 3,600 °F (1982 °C) {2255° K} R *Core Temperature: 116,000,000,000,000 °F (64,444,444,444,426 °C) {64,444,444,444,700° K} R *Spectrum: M2 *Rotation Period (Equatorial): 69 years *Rotation Period (Polar): 66 years *Volume (Sun = 1): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Mass (Sun = 1): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Mercurno The closest planet to Omega so it is a molten planet due to it being so close to it's star,but it's covered in unusually hot 34,000 °F blue lava that covers 95% of the planet, 2.5% is covered in 10,000 °F yellow lava and the other 2.5% is covered in normal 2,000 °F red lava. Mercurno's Data *Distance from it's Star: 69,000,000 miles (≈ 111,044,736 km) *Radius (Equatorial): 8,000 miles (12874 kilometers) *Diameter (Equatorial): 16,000 miles (25,750 kilometers) *Circumference (Equatorial): 50,265 miles (80,893 kilometers) *Orbital period: 34 years *Density (Water = 1): 5.52 *Axial Inclination: 34.69° *Orbital Eccentricity: 0.00 *Orbital Inclination: 0° *Surface Gravity Earth = 1: 2.16 *Rotation Period (Equatorial): 16 hours *Inner Core Tempertaure: 69,000 °F (38,316 °C) {38,589° K} R *Outer Core Temperature: 55,000 - 68,999 °F (30,538 - 38315 °C) {30811 - 38588° K} - 69,459° R *Mantle Temperature: 34,001 - 54,999 °F (18872 - 30537 °C) {19145 - 30810° K} - 55,459° R *Surface Temperature: 2,500 - 34,000 °F (1,371 - 18871 °C) {1,644 - 19144° K} - 34,460° R *Escape Velocity: 13.61 mi/s (21.91 km/s) *Volume (Earth = 1): ≈ 1.99 *Mass (Earth = 1): ≈ 1.99 *Albedo: 0.00 Saturnia (A Very High-Mass Brown Dwarf) Saturnia is a Very High-End Brown Dwarf that almost turned into a Very Low-End Red Dwarf after it formed, it has a core temperature of 17,999,990 °F, while not enough to fuse Hydrogen into Helium it is hot enough to burn Lithium, if it had just a little more mass it would of became a Very Low-Mass Red Dwarf and it would start fusing Hydrogen into Helium. Saturnia's Data *Distance from it's Star: 116,000,000 miles (≈ 186,683,905 km) *Radius (Equatorial): 134,000 miles (215,652 kilometers) *Diameter (Equatorial): 268,000 miles (431,304 kilometers) *Circumference (Equatorial): 841,947 miles (1,354,982 kilometers) *Orbital period: 38 years *Density (Water = 1): 5.52 *Axial Inclination: 16.25° *Orbital Eccentricity: 0.00 *Orbital Inclination: 0° *Surface Gravity Earth = 1: 7.36 *Rotation Period (Equatorial): 6 hours *Core Temperature: 17,999,990 °F (9,999,977 °C) {10,000,250° K} R *Surface Temperature: 2,450 °F (1,343 °C) {1,616° K} R *Escape Velocity: 112.19 mi/s (180.56 km/s) *Volume (The Sun = 1): 0.0799 *Mass (The Sun = 1): 0.0799 *Albedo: 0.04 Category:Stars Category:Custom Category:Class A Articles